The Ominous Storm
by Dracalas
Summary: Naruto leaves the village because of there bad treatment. Years later a shinobi called The Storm appears and so do many new faces.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Hello everyone. I bring you a new fanfic. This has been in my mind for quite a while and I felt that I had to type it. Naruto will be brutal in this and he will act OC. I hope you enjoy the first chapter and please tell me what you think.

**Warnings: **Violence, Swearing, Possible Spoilers.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto. I onlw own OC's and my made up techniques.

* * *

><p>Winds blew in the dark of the night. The sky flashed with thunder and rain poured upon the village. Naruto sat against a rubbish bin, shivering and clenching his hands around his body. He had blond hair, blue eyes and three whisker marks on each cheek. He wore a ripped T-shirt and black shorts. He felt so cold, the rain was painful, and he felt like he was going to cry at the pain of never ending torrents of rain slamming against him. The cold was not helping either, and he was surprised that he had not gained Hyperthermia. Naruto hid his intelligence from the villagers, as he was afraid that they would try and harm him.<p>

**"Naruto, why do you stay?" **Kyuubi asked, concern in its voice. Naruto had fallen unconscious when he was knocked out by a group of drunks and had met Kyuubi for the first time. He had been scared but Kyuubi had dismissed that he was evil and had told him of why he had attacked the leaf village. Naruto looked stared at the ground, trying to restrain the tears that were starting to leak from his eyes 'I can't leave Kyuubi. I am too small and untrained to just leave the village. Where would I go? I would die in the next few days, either by animals or ninja," Naruto answered with sorrow in his voice.

Kyuubi was silent and Naruto thought that he was angry **"Naruto, I will help you leave this village. I shall train you in the arts and give you a clean get away from these people. Trust me, please?" **Kyuubi pleaded, which most would think strange since he was said to be an evil demon of pure hate and malice. Different thoughts were running through Naruto's head before he responded 'Ok Kyuubi. I will trust you. You're the only friend I have.' Naruto said, causing Kyuubi to smile a fox like grin.

**"Naruto, I am going to cloak you with an ancient Genjutsu. No ninja will be able to see you with it and I will not take it off until we get to the place I am going to take you, so do not be surprised if no one can see you." **Kyuubi said to Naruto. Naruto nodded but had a question 'What about the Hokage's crystal ball?' Naruto asked, curios as to how they would be able to escape the crystal ball, the Hokage could find anyone in the village with it. Kyuubi grinned darkly in its cage **"Oh, he will get a little surprise." **Kyuubi chuckled evilly and Naruto felt that he did not want to know what Kyuubi had planned.

Naruto took off through the front gate, bypassing the guards without any notice.

The world would shake years to come.

**8 Years Later**

A bandit screamed as Naruto twisted around, slamming his swords handle into the man's forehead. A crack echoed through the forest before the bandit fell to the ground, bleeding out of his head. Another bandit came up from behind, but Naruto merely stepped out of the way before grabbing his foes arm and snapping it at the middle, causing him to scream in pain. Naruto was not done yet and grabbed his face before planting it into the ground. Two bandits circled Naruto and prepared to attack. The first swung a knife at Naruto, who ducked under the attack before grabbing the man's knuckles and breaking them. Naruto then grabbed the knife in his hand and smashed it into the bandit's neck. The other bandit got lucky and managed to get his knife into Naruto's shoulder. He was shocked as Naruto pulled it out and slammed it up his chin, causing him to fall to the ground, bleeding.

"That is what you get when you try to steal what belongs to me. Let the ones who survived heed this as a lesson." Naruto said before smashing his foot into a bandits stomach, making him cough up blood from the force.

Naruto's blond hair had become more spiky, making him tie the back into a pony tail since it was getting longer. His eyes were now the mixture of a blue and purple and the three whisker marks on his cheeks were gone. He wore a white black buttoned up shirt with the back going down to knee length. He also wore black fingerless gloves and a black and white trench coat over it, along with standard shinobi sandals. At his side was a sheathed red bladed sword with a black and red hilt and white bandages covering the handle.

"Tch. Bandits are always attacking now. They have become more desperate these days." Naruto said to himself, since Kyuubi slept quite a bit now. Naruto closed his eyes as he walked, listening to the peaceful sounds of nature. He hardly ever got a chance to do such a thing, with all of the ninja and bandits attacking him. He wondered why he built up his reputation, but decided not to go into that.

**"Naruto! The bandits were a trap!" **Naruto's eyes shot open and thanks to his reflexes he was able to dodge the hail of kunai from above. Naruto spun in the air, twisting around a wave of shuriken coming from the trees.

Naruto went through a series of hand seals before yelling **"Wind Style: Pressure Burst" **an explosion of wind erupted from all sides of Naruto, blowing trees, rocks and shinobi in its radius. A shinobi came up from behind and delivered a kick to Naruto's back, only for him to puff into smoke. The shinobi looked around frantically, and the last thing he saw was Naruto's fist before his skull cracked under the force. A torrent of water came from Naruto's right, making him slice the torrent in half. This gave the shinobi an opportunity to attack and he took it. Placing an explosive note on Naruto's back, the shinobi then leaped behind some broken trees. The ground shook from the explosion and the shinobi sighed in relief. Suddenly he couldn't breathe and tried to move but found Naruto's hand in a tight grip around his neck. He screamed with his last bit of air and past out.

Naruto sighed in relief, finally the attacks had finished for now. Naruto suddenly stopped moving as he heard breathing behind him "Omega-" Naruto spat out blood as he was shot through the forest, slamming through trees.

Naruto got up from the attack, holding his bleeding side 'Shit, he's still as strong as ever, but why is he here?' Naruto jumped into the air, avoiding Omega's fist which turned the ground into a crater. His eyes shined yellow as he stared at Naruto and snarled. Omega had spiky black hair, and wore a brown ripped jacket and standard shinobi pants. He shot forward again, intent on taking Naruto's head off. At the last second Naruto twisted around his attack. Omega kept flying and noticed a man with a large sword and spiky black hair with bandages covering his mouth.

Omega slammed his fist into the sword, shattering half of it with a single punch, making Zabuza gasp in shock. Omega slid across the ground before growling again and staring at the shinobi.

Kakashi was equally shocked as Zabuza. He had just been here with his team for a C rank mission to protect the bridge builder and had found out that this was at least a B or A rank mission. After more travelling they had encountered Zabuza and he had prepared to battle him, but what shocked him was a man suddenly appearing and shattering the sword like glass, which seemed impossible to him. Kakashi had spiky white hair, a headband covering his eye along with a mask covering his face from view. He wore the standard leaf village jonin vest, standard shinobi pants and sandals.

Sasuke was amazed by the power this man possessed. He just appeared out of nowhere and shattered this massive steel sword with a single fist. Sasuke had black spiky hair in the shape of a duck and wore a blue T shirt with the Uchiha clan symbol on the back. He also wore white shorts and standard shinobi sandals and had the leaf headband tied on his forehead.

Sakura was absolutely scared at what this man was capable of. Sakura wore a red dresss with dark green shorts. Her leaf headband was tied in her hair pink hair and she had green eyes and wore standard shinobi sandals.

Sai was surprised but did not show it, since he needed to show no emotion. He had short black hair, black eyes along with a black shirt which showed his stomach. He had a nodachi sheathed at his back and wore the leaf headband around his head.

Tazuna was down right terrified at the situation he was in. Tazuna had gray hair and wore a straw hat and normal clothing and had a backpack.

Omega prepared to attack, but stopped just as Naruto came down **"Breaking the Heavens" **Naruto's foot slammed straight onto Omega's head, creating a crater under both of them. Omega growled and grabbed Naruto by the ankle before smashing him into the ground, only for Naruto to be replaced by a rock.

Naruto went through hand seals **"Lightning Style: Static Damage" **chains of lightning shot out of Naruto's fingers and struck Omega, but he merely growled and deflected the lightning with a burst of chakra. Naruto was already next to him and stabbed his sword into his side, well thats what he was planning for but the sword was deflected bhy his skin, causing Naruto to jump back.

'That is his chakra skin technique. I need to break it Kyuubi.' Naruto got confirmation as he felt Kyuubi's chakra charge into his sword before he pointed the side of it at Omega. A ball of condensed chakra appeared in front of the sword, making a crater under it. The ball slowly cracked open before a laser of chakra erupted from it, slamming straight into Omega, sending him into the water.

Naruto sighed before he started walking away, but stopped. The water started to bubble slightly before Omega erupted from it and appeared beside Naruto, who pulled up his blade, blocking the punch. The force was so great that all of the trees and stones behind them exploded. Naruto felt something slam into the back of his head and gasped as he flew straight into a tree.

'Arc!' Naruto growled as he reached for his sword. Arc had long spiky silver hair and wore a silver trench coat along with black fingerless gloves, baggy black pants and standard shinobi pants. In Arc's hand was a strange object with a handle and trigger.

'A gun!' Naruto started running as Arc fired the weapon. Holes were punctured into trees as Arc followed Naruto, firing off the dangerous weapon.

Kakashi pulled up his headband and could see small balls of chakra coming from the weapon and they were moving at very high speeds. Sasuke was surprised to see that Kakashi had the Sharingan 'How does he have it!'.

Naruto grabbed onto a branch before swinging to another tree, while Arc pursued him and fired of more of the deadly attacks. Omega appeared in front of Naruto, who ducked under the fist, casuing Omega to crush several trees while jumped onto the side of a tree before bursting off it at high speeds. Arc caught up with Naruto and delivered a kick, which Naruto blocked then jumped as Arc fired off another shot, putting a hole through a tree. Omega appeared above Arc and slammed his foot into Naruto's chest, sending him across the clearing. Naruto recovered quickly, and dodged the kunai Arc nearly stabbed him with. Kakashi was shocked by how fast they were going 'My Sharingan can keep up with them, barely. But I don't think I would even stand a chance against one of them and this kid is taking on two!' Kakashi said in thought.

Arc swung his foot at Naruto, who jumped above and slammed his foot into Arc's head, only for Arc to turn into a log covered with explosive notes. Naruto crossed his arms as the explosion went off. Arc and Omega glanced at the smoke and noticed Naruto's burnt arms 'He used chakra to absorb the damage he could have taken from the full on blast' Arc said in his thoughts. Omega growled and shot forward. Flames erupted around Omega and the trees started to catch on fire.

Naruto quickly went through hand seals before yelling **"Water Style: Water Wall" **a wall of water erupted in front of Naruto, which Omega slammed into, putting the water out but he did not stop. He smashed his elbow in Naruto's face, sending him into the water. Arc pulled up his gun and started firing it at the water, making it ripple at every shot.

Arc stopped firing and glanced at the water. Suddenly he jumped into the air, barely dodging Naruto who erupted from the ground.

"Omega, lets go." Arc ordered, causing Omega to growl but follow.

Naruto panted, Omega hit as hard as ever and he hadn't even been using chakra.

Kakashi looked around but found that Zabuza had disappeared as well 'He must have used the battle as a way to escape. We were to fixed on it' Kakashi thought before he walked up to Naruto.

"You okay? Whats your name?" Kakashi asked Naruto, who just glared and straightened up.

"Name is Naruto, Codename is The Storm." Responded Naruto, while Kakashi's eyes widened.

'Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki. The Fourths son?. Naruto is The Storm. A person marked on the bingo book as a high S rank, maybe even in the class of a SS rank?' were many of the questions running through Kakashi's head. Ever since Naruto had disappeared the council had gone insane and had tried to convince the Hokage to send hunter nin to kill him. The Hokage had put his foot down and ordered his private ANBU, which included Kakashi to find Naruto and bring him home safely. It had not worked out well and they had never found him, so he had been marked dead for the time been.

"Naruto, would you like to come with us to Tazuna's house for the night?" Kakashi asked. Naruto quirked an eyebrow at Kakashi's request 'Hmm, I didn't have anything planned for the time been, so I may as well take this opportunity. But if he tries to bring me back to that village by force, then I may just kill him' was what Naruto thought.

"I will agree to your request." Naruto said to Kakashi, who gave him an eye smile and motioned for the team to come over.

"This is Sasuke." Kakashi pointed to Sasuke, who glared "This is Sakura." Sakura waved "This is Sai" Sai gave Naruto a fake smile "And last but not least is our client, Tazuna." Tazuna held out his hand, which Naruto shook.

"Now off we go." Said Kakashi and they all started moving.

"So, Naruto. Why don't you tell us a little bit about yourself?" asked Kakashi, curios as to what the had been up to these past years.

"I left a village, thanks to the help of a friend. He helped me train and become strong. Along the way I was kidnapped by an unknown group. I made some friends at my time there. I broke out when I had the chance, Arc and Omega have been after me since then. Since the group taught me quite a bit and I know some of there secrets." Kakashi knew that Naruto was not going to say anything else about his life.

"Who were those people?" asked Sakura, also curios as to who those two extremely powerful people were, Sasuke seemed to think the same while Sai just smiled.

"The first one is Omega, the one who is extremely strong. His physical strength is on par with Tsunade Senju's strength when enchanced by chakra. So what would happen if OMega charged his attacks with chakra?" there was absolute silence and even Kakashi seemed shocked. Naruto continued on "The second is Arc. he is very fast and agile. He uses what we wall a gun. A weapon which fires chakra at people, and trust me, its harder to make than you think. Both are very powerful and you should be glad they didn't take there gravity seals off." Kakashi's eyes widened, they were not even battling at full power.

They all arrived at Tazuna's, where they met a girl named Tsunami, and a depressed boy named Inari. Naruto felt tired and jumped into his futon before drifting off into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I felt that I should add guns since it sounded cool to me and i have never done something like that so I felt the need to experiment.

Omega is unimaginably powerful and you will find out soon.

Please tell me what you think :).


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Hello everyone. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, so I felt that I should make the second. I hope you enjoy and please tell me what you think. I suck at descriptions. No matter how hard I try, they will suck.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto, I only own my OC's and made up techniques.

* * *

><p>The ground shook as an explosion went off, followed by another and another. Screams could be heard from all directions. The sky burned a flaming red.<p>

Theta gasped for air, but everytime he tried, the air would leave his throat faster. He felt so insecure. He could feel death approaching him, and he hated that feeling.

Just as he was about to lose the last of his will, new strength filled him, as did new breath. Theta felt as if he was invincible with this power. Theta grasped the edge of the trench, before pulling himself out of it.

His blond spiky hair covered his dark midnight blue eyes, which he was thankful for as a large cloud of dust struck the area, as did the ground shake.

'Probaly another explosion. I must regroup with the others' Naruto put his hands against the ground and got into a stance. Pushing off the ground, he sprinted across the battle ground at speeds thought inhuman.

His movement did not go unnoticed. A shinobi hidden in the ground could see him moving 'Impressive' was all the shinobi thought before he started launching kunai at Theta.

Theta kept moving, weaving around explosions. So it came to a surprise when he was struck by a kunai 'Shit, my arm'. The blood ran down his arm, causing him to shiver at the feeling 'No! I must not think about that. This is battle!' Theta convinced himself.

The shinobi narrowed his eyes 'The kid isn't even affected by the poison I placed on the tips of the kunai. Interesting. But I must kill him now' the shinobi travelled underground.

Theta stayed still 'Ok, the poison is almost purged, just a few more seconds'.

The shinobi erupted out of the ground, making a hole and sending dirt into the air. In his hand was another poison kunai. He thrusted his hand forward, just as it was about to come into contact with Theta's head and finish him, his kunai split in half.

'What?' was the last thing the shinobi thought before he gasped as he felt his neck open up, causing blood to spill out. The shinobi fell to the ground, dead in a puddle of his own blood.

A boy around Theta's age stood over the body, his spiky dark blue hair swaying against his eyes. He held a large sword in his hand, similar looking to the seven swordsmans weapons.

"Zeta?" Theta said, surprised to see his friend here.

"Hey Theta, I'm glad I got here in time." Zeta said, grinning half heartedly.

Theta sighed at his personality "Zeta, we are in a battlefield, this is no time to be grinning." Theta yelled at him, since the explosions were making it hard to hear what others said.

"Ok ok! well we better go find the others," Zeta yelled to Theta, who nodded and pulled himself up.

"Have you noticed that it's harder to breath!" Zeta yelled to Theta, who nodded as they started running.

"Yeah. I think it's that man with the orange red hair. He seems to have started sucking in oxygen and using it to light his fire techniques to new levels." Theta said to Zeta who nodded.

Theta and Zeta suddenly stopped moving. They felt there bodies burning, they couldn't breath, it felt like there blood was boiling from the inside. There eyes were closed shut from the pain they were feeling.

Behind them a man with orange and red hair with flaming red eyes stared at them "You two are strong, but you are not strong enough."

With that said the man pointed his palm at both of them. Fire erupted from his palm. But the strangest thing happened, he started screaming as his body caught on fire.

Theta and Zeta opened there eyes and found a man with grey spiky hair standing in front of them, his eyes like blue flames.

"Delta-sensei!" they both yelled, casuing him to turn and smile at them

"Hey you two, we better go, he may be burnt to death. But he is a member of the Phoenix clan, meaning he will revive soon." Said Delta. Both Theta and Zeta nodded and got up before they all started sprinting across the battlefield.

Delta glanced at his right and noticed that Theta was breathing heavily, his face was pale and he looked like he was about to pass out any second.

Theta took a hold of his throat, it was burning and he knew that the poison hadn't been purged, but how, most poison would disappear almost instantly in his body. Theta felt another streak of pain hit him and noticed that only his skin was burning. Then it hit him.

"Delta-sensei!" Theta said, his voice hoarse "There is poison in my skin, it isn't purged because it has not entered my blood stream. I need to get it ou-" Theta stopped talking as he fell. Luckily Delta caught him.

"Delta-sensei, is he going to be ok?" asked Zeta. He was worried for his friend and he would do anything to help him, no matter what.

"I don't know Zeta, but we will save him. I promise you that." Both of them increased pace. They both seemed like blurs as they weaved and dodged enemy shinobi and explosions. They were both determined to get him back to base.

"We're almost there, quickly." Delta ordered, while Zeta nodded. The base was in there sights. To any one who was not apart of it, it would not even be there because it was cloaked by a technology powered by chakra, camouflaged with everything.

"We're here!" both ran through the cloaking before they stopped to catch there breath.

"Hey guys, what took you so long?" asked Alpha, who had green hair tied into a pony tail and had two swords sheathed at his side, his eyes were a dark brown.

"No time, we need a med bay!" Delta said frantically.

Alpha quirked an eyebrow and saw that Theta looked like he was about to drop dead "Shit!" Alpha said, appearing behind Delta and pulling Theta onto his back and bolting at insane speeds to the nearest med bay for treatment.

Delta and Zelta were already behind him. Theta and them were like a family, and family protected each other.

Alpha reached the med bay and laid Theta on the bench, surprising Psi, a blond haired medic with black eyes and a fang piercing in his left ear.

"What happened!" asked Psi, confused to the whole ordeal but once he saw Theta he instantly grabbed his tools and started working to fix Theta up, who was heavily breathing as veins started showing up against his skin.

"He was poisoned. His body cannot purge the posion since it is going across his skin and keeping out of contact with his immune system." Said Delta, his eyes full of concern and his arm twitching, which meant that he was either nervous or worried.

"I'll ge to work." Said Psi, determined to assist Theta.

Delta and Zelta both walked out of the med bay and sat on the benches near it. It was very obvious that they were worried, and only an idiot would not notice that.

Delta looked to his right as a girl walked in. She had dark crimson hair with the back tied into a pony tail and the front of it covering one of her red eyes. On the side of her cheek was a small scar.

"Whats happening?" the girl asked, confusion lacing her voice. She had just gottten up after another annoying explosion and decided to see if the others got back. What surprised her was Delta and Zeta sitting on a bench looking depressed. She had never seen them like this, they were usually happy all the time and joked around, so when they had these looks it meant something was wrong.

"Theta was poisoned Youko." Delta answered.

"Poisoned? I thought Theta was imune to poiso-" she was cut off as a massive ball of flame slammed into the base.

**Dream End**

Naruto shot up, breathing heavily after the dream. It brang back to many memories. Naruto looked up and noticed that it was already morning. He lifted himself up before pointing his finger above his mouth. Water came out and he started drinking, quite thirsty after his journey.

"Eh, might as well have a bite." Naruto said to himself before walking out of the room and into the kitchen where everyone was seated and eating.

"Good morning Naruto." Tsunami said happily before going to grab some more food.

"Hello Tsunami-san." Naruto responded with a slight smile.

"Hello Naruto." Kakashi said, giving Naruto an eye smile.

"Hello Kakashi-san." Naruto acknowledged before shoving the meat in his mouth. Naruto glanced at Sakura and noticed she was blushing as she looked at him 'Oh, crap' Naruto thinks slowly before moving slightly away.

Sasuke was staring at Naruto with such intensity that the wall would have melted. Sasuke was jealous that this person who was around his age had such power 'I need power to get my revenge, on him...' Sasuke thought.

Sai was absoultely emotionless and looked to be drawing in some notebook.

Kakashi could feel the tension in the room and quickly thought of something to take it away "Ok, Sai, Sasuke and Sakura, lets head outside so I can give you some training. Naruto, you can watch if you want." Said Kakashi. They all nodded and followed Kakashi out with Naruto been last out the door.

"Ok you three. Today you will be climbing trees." Kakashi said cheerily, giving him some confused looks from his students, while Naruto had a knowing look in his eye.

"We already know how to climb trees sensei." Sakura said in a confused voice.

"Ah. You will be climbing trees without your hands." Kakashi said cheerily again, giving him more confused looks.

"Let me demonstrate." Said Kakashi before he started climbing the tree without his hands until he was at a high tree branch before he started hanging from the bottom of the branch, surprising his students while Naruto just stood there.

**"Tch. Not impressed." **Kyuubi said, since he was a Tailed beast, so of course this would not surprise him.

'Kyuubi, you're awake.' Naruto said, before Kyuubi yawned.

**"Yep. So what have you been up to Naruto?" **Kyuubi asked. He had been asleep for the past month, making it understandable that he would not know what was going on.

'I was attacked by Omega and Arc' Naruto answered, his memories drifting off to that terrible day.

**"Naruto, do not worry. You are no longer Theta. You are Naruto The Storm, a feared and respected shinobi in the world." **Kyuubi said causing Naruto to smile on the inside.

'And you are the great furry emotional mountain which will never be forgotten' Naruto said smartly, grinning.

**"Still the smartass and master of masks." **Kyuubi said amused at his comment. Naruto was used to using masks so no one could see his emotion.

'Oh you know it' Naruto said to Kyuubi.

"Naruto, how would you like to have a spar?" Kakashi asked, curios as to see what Naruto's combat abilities are when he was facing them. he was very interested in seeing how skilled The Storm is.

"Why not. I don't really have much to do." Naruto answered, causing Kakashi to give him an eye smile and motion for him to go into another clearing.

"Ok, we will have a Taijutsu strict spar." Kakashi said, while Naruto nodded.

The forest was quiet as both stared each other down, watching for any movement. Suddenly Naruto disappeared and it was only thanks to Kakashi's training and experience that he was able to dodge the high speed attack.

Naruto spun above him before slamming his foot down, only for Kakashi to block with both of his arms. He then used this to his advantage and grabbed Naruto's leg and slammed him onto the ground. Suddenly Naruto wasn't there.

"Ah uh. Remember, no Ninjutsu." Kakashi reminded.

"It was pure speed." Naruto said behind Kakashi, causing him to jump away. Naruto quirked an eyebrow before shooting forward and aiming a kick to Kakashi's head.

Kakashi ducked under the attack and then attempted to take a hold of Naruto's neck, but naruto twisted and slammed his foot into Kakashi's chest, sending him to the other side of the clearing.

Kakashi recovered fast enough to dodge Naruto's fist, sadly he couldn't dodge his foot, sending him onto the other side of the clearing.

'He's fast' Kakashi thought, and was proven right as naruto was already in front of him in the time span of two seconds. Naruto's foot almost greeted Kakashi's face, but luckily he pulled his head to the side and threw a punch at Naruto's face.

Just as it was about to make contact, it went straight through 'An after image' Kakashi realized, making him even more worried. If this was his speed then he was as strong as the bingo books said.

"You know what is interesting. Omega and Arc are not the only one with gravity seals, I better not take mine off or I might accidently kill you." Naruto said, causing Kakashi to look at him shocked.

"Um, lets stop for now." Kakashi said cheerily, causing Naruto to raise an eyebrow but nod. On the outside Kakashi looked like usually did, but on the inside he was sweating bullets.

'My Sharingan had trouble keeping up with him when he had the seals on, I'm glad that he didn't take them off' Kakashi said, sighing in relief before going to check on his students.

"Wait Naruto! I heard you were a mercenary, so I want to hire you to help us protect the bridge." Kakashi asked, hoping that Naruto would agree.

"How much are you willing to pay?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please tell me what you think of it.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Hello everyone. I am quite happy that I finished the game Crysis 2. But anyway, I bring you chapter 3 of this fanfic. I hope you enjoy and please tell me what you think. Onwards!.

_Hello _(For flashbacks without Memory End)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto. I only own my OC's and my made up techniques.

* * *

><p>Naruto shot up, breathing heavily as he clutched his chest. He could feel a strange sensation running through him, it burned but he felt freezing at the same time. He tried to move his left arm but discovered that it was absolutely numb.<p>

'Where am I?' Naruto questioned, looking around frantically. The room itself was dark and had no light source. It was only thanks to Naruto's vision that he was able to see what the room looked like.

It was a dull grey colour, there was no life in it and Naruto found himself on an uncomfortable bed.

**"Naruto, what's going?" **Kyuubi asked, having woke up. He was talking with Naruto and Naruto suddenly blacked out and everything became dark.

'I don't know Kyuubi.' Naruto answered, pulling himself up from the bed and onto his feet. He swayed and had to lean against the wall as to not fall. Naruto moved back as he sensed someone, and just at that time the wall opened up, revealing a white haired man with an eye patch and a golden eye.

"You are to follow my orders to the letter. If you disobey me then you shall be punished." The white haired man said simply before motioning Naruto to follow him,

**"Naruto, listen to him. You cannot handle my chakra yet and he is to strong to beat right now. Don't worry, if something bad happens then I will help you." **Kyuubi reassured, making Naruto nod and follow the man through the opened wall.

"I am Sigma, the leader of this base and program. Your name is now Theta, your past name does not matter." Sigma said, his voice and face leaking no emotion. He walked across the large white halls with confidence and authority.

"For the next few days you may experience nausea, headaches, you will become numb in random places. You may also hallucinate." Sigma warned. He walked up to a strange device before pressing the different buttons on it.

A door slid open automatically.

"Come on in." A voice said from in the room.

Sigma walked away, leaving Naruto confused.

**"Naruto, he wants you to go in there." **Kyuubi explained, causing Naruto to nod and walk on in.

A boy around his age sat on his bed, flipping through a book. He had blond hair with silver tips and red streaks, and his eyes seemed multicoloured.

The boy turned and saw Naruto. He flinged the book against the wall and walked up to Naruto "Yo, the names Legacy, and you are?" the boy asked.

Naruto shook his hand saying "The names Theta."

**Memory End**

Naruto sighed as he dropped down from a tree, before he started stretching his muscles. Naruto then jumped into the air and landed on his thumb before balancing on it alone.

He could already feel a streak of pain going across his thumb, but he ignored it and started pushing up and down. After five minutes he was sweating. He didn't know how much time had passed, but once his finger snapped, he stopped. He was breathing heavily and his muscles had tightened from the pain.

He then went on to the other and did the same routine until all of his fingers were broken. He quickly spiked Kyuubi's chakra in his hand, healing his injuries and putting his bones back together.

'Well, my warm up is done' Naruto thought, wiping the sweat that he had obtained during his bone breaking warm up.

**"Why do you do that?" **Kyuubi questioned, he had been trying to figure it out for five years, and still hadn't gotten his answer.

'Pain Resistance. You know how hard Omega hits.' Naruto answered Kyuubi before clicking his fingers. Water fell from above him. Naruto seemed quiet before something hit him 'Kyuubi, I noticed that Omega was holding back. You know that he could crush mountains with a strike of his fist.' Naruto said to Kyuubi.

**"Holy, how did I not notice. Something is off." **Kyuubi responded.

'But what?' that was the question swarming in Naruto's head.

_Naruto watched in fear and amazment as Omega slammed his fist into the mountain, causing it to shatter under the impact. Legacy was just as amazed as he watched from Naruto's side._

_"Omega is one of the most powerful of the facility, his strength has been drastically improved to inhuman levels. This is what you are here for, you have been given abilites and skills that shinobi can only dream of." Delta explained, watching with no surprise._

'I freaked out when I saw Omega do that. I had never seen such things before, I thought it was impossible but they proved me wrong.' Naruto said to Kyuubi.

**"Hahahahaha!" **Naruto raised an eyebrow as Kyuubi started laughing.

'Have you finally lost it?' Naruto asked.

**"No. All of this reminiscing reminded me of the day you got your ass kicked up and down the facility. Man she really beated the crap out of you. How long was it, three hours of ass kicking." **Kyuubi said, having trouble breathing as he kept up his laughter.

Naruto's eye started twitching, it was still painful remembering that terrifying day.

_"Theta I would like you to meet Raven, your sparring partner." Said Delta, pointing to the red haired girl standing next to him. She had red hair going down to her upper back and wore black baggy pants, a black turtle neck shirt and a jacket wrapped around her waist._

_"Hell-" Theta did not get a chance to finish as a fist slammed into his face, sending him into the wall. Theta groaned but out of reflex threw himself to the side, barely missing the fist which went through the wall his head was at._

_'Holy shit!' Naruto yelled into his mind before he jumped into the air, dodging a kick._

**_"Naruto, do not get hit by her!" _**_Kyuubi warned as Naruto groaned again, becoming victim of Raven's fist once again._

_'Ok, she is fast and strong, which is a problem, lets see how she can handle techniques' Naruto thought before he held out his hand, causing lightning to spark around it before firing straight at her._

_She narrowed her eyes and flipped above it, giving Naruto quite a shock 'She dodged it' Naruto spat out blood as he flew into another wall. This time his head went straight through it._

**_"Naruto most of her physical Attributes have been multiplied, you're in a lot of trouble- oh that has got to hurt." _**_Kyuubi said closing his eyes. Naruto resisted the urge to yell as his head met a metal pole._

'I remember now. Thanks alot Kyuubi' Naruto said, grumbling, that was one of the most painful experiences he had ever had.

**"You're welcome." **Kyuubi said before falling asleep.

'Lazy fox' Naruto said before smiling slightly. He closed his eyes and was suddenly in front of Tsunami's house.

"Welcome Naruto." Tsunami said, as Naruto did not like people giving him any formalities, even though he gave people them.

"Hell Tsunami-san." Acknowledged Naruto.

"If I am not giving you any formalities then you do not have to either." Said Tsunami, causing Naruto to nod.

"Naruto, we are about to go guard the bridge." Said Kakashi. Naruto nodded to him and followed him out the door. They walked for awhile before Kakashi asked Naruto something.

"Are Omega and Arc going to be at the bridge?" asked Kakashi. This had been on his mind and he had been worried for his students, he knew that they would be in danger if they showed up.

"I am positive. Gato will also show up and as will Zabuza and his colleague." Naruto answered Kakashi.

"Wait, Zabuza has a colleague?" Kakashi said surprised, this information had never reached his ears.

"Yes. I met him in the forest at one point." Naruto answered.

_Naruto laid on the ground, staring up at the sky. A fog had amassed in the forest and Naruto felt he should use this time to enjoy the cool air. He glanced to his right and saw a female walking near him 'Hmmm, a boy who looks like a female. You dont see that everyday' Naruto said in his thoughts._

_"You will catch a cold if you stay out here to long." The boy said to Naruto._

_"I know, what is your name?" Naruto asked, hiding the suspicion in his voice 'He has Zabuza's scent on him'._

_"My name is Haku." The boy answered._

"If we play our cards right, then Omega will take out all of them." Naruto said to Kakashi, who was surprised.

"Ok, if you say so." Kakashi answered.

"Kakashi. Do not worry about your students. You are powerful and you would not let anything happen to them, leave Omega and Arc to me." Naruto reassured, making Kakashi give Naruto an eye smile.

"Ok." Kakashi confirmed, feeling more relaxed. He had a suspicion that Naruto had not even been fighting at full power, since he had used no chakra and hadn't even removed his gravity seals. Another thing Kakashi wanted to know was what level the gravity seals were on, since it would help him be prepared for what to expect. But even he knew that he would not even stand a chance against these warriors.

"Kakashi, i know that you want to know more about our strength." Naruto suddenly said, surprising Kakashi.

'How did he know?' Kakashi thought.

"I will say this, Omega at full strength is a monster. I would be crushed if he went full power." Naruto said, surprising Kakashi once again.

"We're here." Naruto stated, causing Kakashi to look up and could see his students and the bridge builder sitting on a ;arge stone. All of them seemed restless and cold, which was understood since they had stayed out in the cold for at least half an hour.

"Let's go team 7." Kakashi ordered, making them all nod and get up before following him with Naruto only a few steps behind Kakashi. Naruto's guard was already up as seen by Kakashi and he could see that Sasuke was suspicous about the sudden mist as well. Also there was no chatter or the sound of any work being done, adding onto it all.

"Nice to see you again, Kakashi." A voice stated. Kakashi already recognised Zabuza's voice and quickly pulled up his headband, revealing a red eye with three commas spinning around the pupil. Naruto stood absolutely still, he didn't even seem to breath, his eyes were locked on to one point of the mist.

Suddenly Zabuza appeared, and just as he came close to Kakashi he disappeared, and Sasuke appeared slightly behind Kakashi, kunai in hand and on guard.

"Hmm, Haku this kid is fast. You might have some competition." Zabuza said chuckling slightly.

'How is the sword back together. It had been shattered' Kakashi was stumped, Omega had crushed the sword and yet it was back together like brand new, something was off here.

'Hmm, the seven swordsman of the mist' Naruto thought before putting his hand on his hilt.

"Sasuke, Sai, you take on Haku. Sakura, protect the bridge builder." Kakashi ordered, causing his team to all nod and do what they were told to.

Haku disappeared and went into combat with Sasuke and Sai, who instantly drawed there weapons and battled against the masked attacker.

Naruto nodded to Kakashi who nodded back to Naruto, confusing Zabuza. Naruto suddenly disappeared, causing Zabuza to swing his massive blade to his left, clashing against Naruto's katana.

Kakashi used this to his advantage and appeared behind Zabuza swinging his kunai down 'I've got him' Kakashi thought.

Zabuza saw this attack coming and put his one hand into a hand seal, creating a water cloe to block the attack. Kakashi was suddenly above Zabuza and went through hand seals **"Fire Style: Fireball" **a ball of flame erupted from Kakashi's mouth, causing Zabuza to quickly react by sending a ball of water into the ball of flame.

"Zabuza, you know you cannot win. Omega shattered your sword with a single blow." Naruto stated, angering Zabuza, but he did not let it get to him. He was a shinobi and a shinobi had control over their emotions.

"He just surprised me. I was not serious then, but I am now so watch out." With that sentence said the mist became thicker and with that it became even harder to see through, even Kakashi's Sharingan was starting to have trouble.

Naruto narrowed his eyes, staying silent and preparing for any attack. His reflexes kicked in as he pressed his back to the ground and swung his feet on the sides of the large sword. He used his feet to pull himself up before slamming his fist straight into Zabuza's face, making him stumble.

This act gave Kakashi the time to put his kunai through Zabuza's neck. Sadly at the last second Zabuza had created a water clone and substitued with it, something that Kakashi had noticed as his kunai pierced the water clones neck. So it came to a surprise when Kakashi threw a kunai with his left hand to his right, forcing Zabuza to twist around it.

Naruto used this chance to slice through Zabuza, who used substitution a little late and had a cut across the side of his waist.

'As long as Kakashi and me keep working like this, I will be able to save energy for the next problem ahead' Naruto finished his thought and jumped above Zabuza's blade, who had thought that naruto had let his guard down.

'I'm sad that you would think I would let my guard down in a fight like this. I am not underestimating you at all, but I am quite skilled in the ability to think and dodge." Naruto stated, causing Zabuza to narrow his eyes.

Naruto looked behind and could sense Sai and Sasuke's chakra levels starting to get low 'Hmm, those mirrors seem to be the nuiscance' Naruto thought before clenching his hand, causing the mirrors to shatter.

Zabuza's eyes widened as he took in the sight. He was about ready to attack Naruto when he saw him turn around, but what shocked him was with measly clench of his hand the mirrors shatter 'I can't break those mirrors and this boy does it without even been near them. I am able to survive in them because of my experience and reflexes but this is just insane. Who is this ki-' Zabuza stopped thinking for a moment as his mind blanked.

Sasuke and Sai were surprised when the mirrors shattered but used it to there advantage and both struck Haku, sending him across the floor.

Kakashi appeared in front of Zabuza with lightning crackling in his hand, which caught Naruto's attention as well 'This must be the chidori. Maybe i can duplicate a technique similar with my other capabilities. It shouldn't be hard, since I can control my lightning to some monstrous levels and once I finish that technique alot of people with have trouble even seeing me. But I should ask him first, eh I'll think about it later' were the thoughts Naruto was thinking.

Naruto flinched 'Ah, it seems my clone has taken out the bandits who would attack Tsunami and Inari. Good thing I kept a clone around. Now we shall see if my plan works' Naruto thought with relief.

Just as Kakashi's chidori was about to hit Zabuza, Haku appeared and took the brunt of the attack causing blood to erupt from his body.

Zabuza laughed and smiled "Thank you Haku. Now I can kill Kakashi." With that said Zabuza swung his sword, preparing to cut through them both. Kakashi predicted this and grabbed Haku's body before jumping to the side.

Zabuza screamed as he felt the bones in his arms explode from the force of Omega's impact. It sent Zabuza straight into the edge of the bridge.

Naruto's grip on his sword tightened as he saw Omega appear 'It's time' Naruto thought before lightning sparked across his blade.

Omega growled as he started at Naruto. Arc also appeared and had his gun at his side.

"Look out!" Arc suddenly said, causing Omega to jump to the side as well as Arc. The ground where they were exploded, causing dust to rise from the bridge. Once the dust cleared, a person, the same age as Naruto stood there. He had blond hair with silver tips and red streaks in his hair. His eyes were multi coloured and he had a bandage on his nose and he had a large sword in his hand. He wore baggy blue pants and a grey T shirt along with a grey hoody.

"Hey Naruto." The boy greeted.

"Legacy, glad you made it." Naruto acknowledged.

"Well, this is a great day for a reunion. So which one should I take on?" asked Legacy.

"You take Arc, I'm taking on Omega." Naruto responded before gripping his sword.

"Roger." Legacy said before swinging his large sword at Arc, who pulled up his gun and blocked the attack but was pushed away by the force.

"Omega, it's now you and me." Naruto said, making Omega growl and shoot forward, intent on punching his fist through Naruto's skull.

Naruto dodged at the last second and slammed the edge of his sword into Omega's ribs, pushing through the chakra skin and into the bone.

Omega growled and took a hold of the sword before planting his foot into Naruto's chest, only for Naruto to be replaced by a brick. Omega growled before turning and thrusting his fist forward, breaking a piece of the bridge with just force alone.

Omega reached at his right and took a hold of Naruto's arm before slamming him into the ground, making Naruto groan. Omega then slammed his foot down onto Naruto's chest. Omega growled as he couldn't move and noticed a red arm holding his foot.

'Thank goodness for your chakra Kyuubi' Naruto said before commanding the arm to punch Omega, sending him into the water.

'I have to finish this quickly or we are all dead' Naruto said in his mind.

**"I know Naruto." **Kyuubi responded.

Omega suddenly erupted from the water, rage consuming him. Naruto's eyes widened as he felt a chakra rise from Omega.

'Oh shit!' Naruto thought.

Legacy jumped above a shot of chakra from Arc before swinging his sword down, only for Arc to block a deliver a kick to Legacy's head, who used his arm to block. They both slid across the ground as they ended in stalemate.

Arc's eyes narrowed as he felt the chakra rising in Omega 'This is not good'.

Legacy felt it to but trusted that Naruto would fix this problem "Hey, no distractions. We have a battle to finish!" yelled Legacy before he shot forward and swung his sword down.

Arc jumped back and fired more shots at Legacy, who used his sword to block them and deliver more attacks to Arc.

Omega shot down at the bridge, his arm glowing with chakra.

Naruto gulped 'Shit, if he touches the ground then everything will go to hell' Naruto thought. He pulled up his arms, causing water to erupt from the sea below them and wrap around Omega. Soon he was trapped in a large globe of water, which Naruto moved away as far as he could.

Omega erupted, causing a massive explosion of such proportion that it incinerated the globe of water and ripped apart several islands. Luckily it did not hit the bridge but the wind sure did, causing many to hold onto something as to not be blown away by the orb of destruction.

'What power' Kakashi thought, terrified at the power he had just witnessed before him.

Sasuke and Sai were wide eyed as well as Sakura and Tazuna who looked absolutely horrified at the strength he had just shown.

Arc then said "Omega, we must go. I'm sorry Legacy but we will have to finish our battle another time." Arc said before disappearing along with Omega, who did not look so happy.

Naruto let out a deep breath before leaning against the bridge waiting. The students and Tazuna did not know what to do and Kakashi waited as well. Legacy sat next to Naruto, not even saying a word.

A few minutes later a figure of man appeared in the mist, along with another and another, soon there were hundreds of them on the bridge.

"Hahahah. well it seems those two useless shinobi are dea-" Gato did not get a chance to finish as Naruto appeared and impaled Gato on the blade.

Gato's men all seemed angry about that and yelled "That kid killed our meat ticket. Well, we will have to pillage then." Just as Gato's men started moving but stopped as they saw the hundreds behind Naruto.

They looked shocked and started running when Kakashi made fifteen clones. They all ended up falling off the bridge and some drowned as they trampled on each other.

Everyone was silent until Naruto said "Well, that went well."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Well, I have finished the chapter. I hope you enjoyed and please tell me what you think. Also sorry about the ending, but I got a bit tired and it did not turn out good. I will try and pull up another chapter tommorow but my Aunts are coming over so I may not have time, but I will try. Also, check out my profile for updates and challenges.


End file.
